1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an implantable apparatus, such as a hearing implant, that delivers electrical stimulation to an implantee.
2. Related Art
During insertion of an electrode array into the cochlea there is the potential for damage to be caused to the sensitive cochlear tissues. Such damage may not prevent useful safe working of the device but may result in tissue growth occurring within the cochlea following implantation.
The power consumption and efficiency of a hearing implant depends on the impedance of its electrodes. The deposition of material on the electrodes following implantation will in most instances increase that impedance. Studies have demonstrated that a build up of tissue growth occurs on and/or around electrode following implantation due to deposition of organic molecules from the perilymph within the cochlea. Tissue growth may also occur as result of an injury to the body caused by the implantation or some other interaction between the body and the implant.
Tissue growth in other circumstances may though be beneficial. For example, tissue growth is desirable to ensure closing of the cochleostomy and so creating a barrier to bacteria and viruses entering the cochlea.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.